


Ever after with little red and the big bad wolf

by evilcupcake



Series: Mr.Evil [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, evil witch - Freeform, guys i hate doing tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcupcake/pseuds/evilcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's five years later and the witch is back and ready to take down the Hale pack. This time he won't make a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever after with little red and the big bad wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know its been like forever since I posted the first part of this story, but I just couldn't think of were I wanted this story to go, but after many months I finally got a little idea of were I want to take this story. 
> 
> Just a fair warning I'm still having a little trouble finishing this story so if any of y'all have any ideas please share those with me ^.^ 
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are always welcomed ^.^

Stiles was sitting in the renovated kitchen of the Hale house. He rubbed his growing stomach. When Derek and him found out he was pregnant had been a weird day. Who knew that once an Alpha mated a male, he could get pregnant? He sure didn’t. He was now four months and very cranky. He just graduated college a few months ago.

Stiles had been waiting till he finished college to become mated to Derek, that night was the night he conceived the little bean. The whole pack been on high alert for anything wanting to hurt him. Even though it been five years since the witch said his father would hurt him, they keep an extra eye out for him.

He felt arms wrap around him, hands resting on his belly.

“Morning.” Derek said against his neck, placing little kisses. Stiles hummed and leaned against Derek. “I got to help Peter out later. He got his self in trouble with another pack. Now, I got to go talk with the Alpha so he doesn’t kill Peter.” He sighed.

“Peter should learn not to hit on the Alphas daughter.” Stiles smirked remembering that day. Peter had took him to a book store that was a couple towns over. He left him in the children book section and when he found him, he was talking to a blond who looked younger then him.

We soon found out that she was the Alphas seventeen year old daughter. The only reason he let us go was because Stiles was pregnant and the Alphas mate.

“Be careful.” Derek turned him around and kissed him. He kissed his forehead and then turned around and walked out the door.

Stiles got up and walked to Isaacs’s room and knocked. He would never walk in again without knocking. Once he walked in and Isaac was a little busy with Danny. He saw way more of his two friend then he ever wanted to see.

Isaac opened the door just wearing his batman boxers, which he got him for his birthday. He looked like a puppy who got woke up from a nap. Isaac gave him a sleepy smile.

“Derek left already.” Stiles gave him a sad smile. Isaac didn’t even hesitate, he pulled Stiles into a hug. He rubbed his hand up and down his back. Stiles pulled back.

“Want breakfast pup?” Stiles asked.

“God yes.” He smiled and ran back into his room. He came back with pants and was pulling on a shirt. Stiles smirked at Isaac’s shirt.

“What?” he asked looking like the confused puppy that he is.

“Your shirt inside out.” Stiles smiled helping Isaac adjust his shirt.

Isaac set down at the island and watched Stiles get the things he’ll need to make everyone breakfast. Isaac helped Stiles make them toast, while Stiles made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Just as Stiles set the breakfast down on the table the rest of the pack dragged their selves from bed and set down at the table. 

Stiles got up to help serve everyone when Jackson grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him to his chair and glared at him when he tried to get up. Jackson grabbed a plate and piled it high with pancakes and set it down in front of Stiles.

“Thanks.” He smiled up at Jackson. He nodded and took a seat next to him. Out of all of the pack Jackson was the most protective of him. Stiles smiled as he watched the chaos that was going on around him.

**********************************

The witch was sitting in a cave just outside of Beacon Hills. He paced from wall to wall. He sent out his partner an hour ago. Where the hell was he, he thought. He was getting angrier by the second.

“Master.” The raspy voice said from the entrance of the cave. He turned and glared until he started talking.

“The Alpha left. But that not the good news. The little human is pregnant.” His partner said coming to stand by the older witch.

“You did good.” He smiled he laid his hand on his partners shoulder and tapped his middle finger twice. He watched as his former partners lifeless body fall to the ground. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice.

He will get his revenge.

********************************

Stiles was sitting on the couch watching Jackson and Isaac play video games. He was flipping through a magazine that Lydia shoved in his hands. It’s was all about babies.

He was bored, he wasn’t allowed to leave the house. If he did it wasn’t off the property, well the property by the house. Derek been super over protective since he found out he was pregnant.

Derek barley been gone six hours and he already misses him. He just wants to cuddle. The boys must have smelt his sadness because they pause their game and set down next to him, snuggling up against him, with a hand on his growing belly.

Stiles relaxed and lean back against the couch. Soon his eyes started to get heavy and before he knew it he was out. Man he really hated being tired all the time.

 


End file.
